The present invention relates generally to audio distribution systems and more particularly to an intercom system that integrates with room audio systems.
Intercom systems have been known for a number of years and have found wide applicability in both commercial and residential settings. Intercom systems enable a person to converse with persons located in other rooms, screen visitors at entryway doors, hear doorbells, release a lock on entryway doors and the like.
A typical intercom system includes a microphone and speaker located in each room or other zone where other intercom services are provided. A push button, or a more generally, a keypad unit, enables a user to manipulate the intercom system. Wiring interconnects the various units. A controller manages access to the wiring network to activate one or more of the microphones and speakers.